


The Gift

by Lilachigh



Category: Ballet Shoes - Noel Streatfeild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilachigh/pseuds/Lilachigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing will stand in Posy's way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

The Gift 

She could hear the phone ringing as she ran up the garden path and hurtled through the front door.

“Hello? Hello?”

“Petrova, it’s me, Pauline. Any news.”

“Oh!” Disappointment rushed over her and she sank down onto the bottom step of the stairs, pulling her fur lined flying jacket tighter around her shoulders. “No, nothing. No letter, no telegram, just - silence.”

“Well, I didn’t really expect her to write. Not Posy’s style. But she can’t just have vanished into thin air. What does the ballet company say?”

Petrova sighed. “They just repeat that Miss Fossil is on holiday, travelling, and can’t be reached. But they start rehearsals for Giselle and Coppelia soon and she has the leading role in both, they expect her back then.”

“It’s ridiculous. Why on earth hasn’t she phoned us? Posy hates going on holiday. She hates any day when she can’t practice. It’s nearly two months now without a word. I’m getting so worried. And this wretched play never looks like closing. I can’t get away.”

“Pauline, you don’t think something dreadful has happened to her? She’s famous. If she’d been in an accident, someone would know.”

“Did she say anything to you the last time you saw her?”

“No, nothing important. She seemed very vague, absent-minded, but I thought she was just being Posyish, thinking about her next performance.”

Petrova tried not to remember that she’d been cross and more than a little hurt by her sister on that evening. She accepted that now the War was over, her life was very quiet compared to the glamorous lives her sisters lived. Pauline was married to an American actor and they were fast becoming the talk of Broadway, likened to a new Olivier and Leigh. Posy’s glittering world was even more exciting. The word genius was being used more and more about her performances and her determination to achieve perfection grew with each passing year. So Petrova could understand that her boring world was of no interest, but it was hurtful all the same just how disinterested the red-headed ballerina was in her sister’s life.

When the phone call to Pauline ended, Petrova wandered through the empty house, too tired to light the fire, too weary even to make a hot drink. She missed Gum so much but in some ways she was glad that he’d lived to see the end of the War but hadn’t had to witness her grief when the man she’d loved so much had died in one of the final raids over Hamburg. 

She tried hard to find pleasure in her job, but even flying was now just that - a job. All the joy had gone from her life and with Pauline married and being so successful in America and Posy anywhere the ballet world took her, she felt lonely and alone.

The ringing of the doorbell startled her. She glanced at her watch - it was very late. Perhaps it was - she ran down the passageway and flung open the door. “Posy? - ” but it was a strange woman, dressed in a nurse’s uniform.

“Miss Petrova Fossil?”

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Then this is for you.” She beckoned behind her and another woman walked up the path carrying a large, oblong basket. She placed it inside the hall, smiled briefly at Petrova and walked back to the big black car parked on the road outside and then carried up several more bags and boxes.

“What? Wait a moment. What is this?”

The first woman pulled a long envelope out of her bag and handed it to Petrova. “I think this explains everything but if you have any more questions, you will see that there is a Solicitor’s name and address inside and they will be happy to answer your queries. Thank you, Miss Fossil. Good evening.” And without another word, she turned and walked away. 

“Wait! Come back! I don’t understand....”

But the car was already in motion, vanishing into the dark.

Petrova shut the front door and stared at the envelope. Then her blood ran chill. “Petrova” was written on the front and the flamboyant writing was Posy’s. A thick folded batch of papers inside fell out. The first one was a letter.

“Dear Petrova, not good with words as you know. Don’t hate me too much. Tell Pauline not to hate me, too. I have to dance. I have to be Giselle this year. You’re the one I want to look after her. I’m giving her to you. Pauline can help but you’re in charge. I’ve signed all the papers just like the solicitor told me to and I’m sending lots of things you’ll need right away. love, Posy.”

A little cry came from the box and Petrova was on her knees, pulling back the covering to find a crib with a baby inside, gazing up at her. And as Petrova reached out in wonder, her gaze caught sight of the P.S. on the end of the letter.

“Hope you approve - I’ve named her Sylvia.”

 

ends


End file.
